


Perverted Me

by mushi6618



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, Mistress of Fear, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi6618/pseuds/mushi6618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need to take a shower. Jonathan, care to join me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything involving Batman or DC comics.
> 
> “I understand your pain Becky. And I want to help you.” – Mistress of Fear, Scarecrow (Villains) #1 February 1998

…

Her shirt was the first thing to go, along with his hat. Neither of them bothered to wear shoes that day. The articles of clothing were both thrown haphazardly on the back of his chair in the chemical room. She hadn’t worn a bra, so it was easy for him to put his gloved hands straight on her flesh. She loved the material, and moaned as the soft yet ruff hemp perked her nipples. His hands slid up and down her torso and arms, making sure to pay most of his attention to her chest. She moaned and her hands found his straw hair. She’d been teasing him all day, and he had finally caught up to her.

He took off his gloves. His hands sliding down her thighs then up again, pushing the light blue fabric up around her panties. She moaned half sitting up, eyes closed. He loved that she wore skirts all the time, it made his job so much easier. In seconds he had her small white panties removed and tossed them behind him. She moaned as his mouth connected with her wet lower half, the mask he wore increasing the sensation. Her nails were digging into the side of the table that she was sitting near naked on. Looking down she watched his head move and his hands massage her thighs. 

It was getting hard to breath as his tongue danced along her insides. The occasional nip made her jump, which gave him an opportunity to slip one of his hands under her ass. Using his arm he slid her left leg onto his shoulder. The new position shifted his mouth, making her scream. In the foggy recess of her mind she felt his mouth smirk, he loved it when she screamed. Going back to his work he began to suck her. She bucked trying to move both away and closer to the pleasure he was creating. Adding a swirling motion with his tongue, he felt her begin to rise to her orgasm. He couldn’t have that, not yet. He pulled out of her, licked around his lips ignoring his soaked mask, and slid her leg off his shoulder to wrap it around his waist.

Her head lolled around to look at what he was doing. His pants were undone; a long rock hard rod greeted her. She got one breath in before he rammed himself into her without warning. The nerves were sensitive and the slight pain he’d caused made her scream again, loud and long. But she was well lubricated and soon his frenzied thrusts were sending her climbing again. She climaxed. Her body tingled and convulsed, clamping around him as he kept going. Her arms, which were now limp noodles, couldn’t hold her, so she had to lie down. This forced him to change his position. He moved her leg back up on his shoulder, holding it there. His other hand was placed by her head for support and his left knee now rested on the table as well. He trust into her with the help of his right leg, thanking, just this once, his father for his long lean limbs. Her orgasm had sped him a long so that he could feel his own paradise coming into view.

By now they were both panting, heaving air in and out. She was getting ready for her second climax. They were both meeting each other’s frantic trusts. His hand on her leg gripped her hard; she knew somewhere in the back of her mind there would be a bruise tomorrow. It was hard for her to care however, because in his final attempt to reach nirvana he practically bashed himself into her sending her flying back to her own version of the stratosphere. He came like a flood gate, his body going rigid then slowly crumbling down to lay atop her. With what little strength he had he kept himself from completely crushing her to the desk. His mind was blank with only her screams of pleasure still echoing in his mind. His body gave a slight jerk as he spilled a little more of his future offspring into her, but neither minded the small backlash.

A handful of minutes went buy with them both still basking in sex’s version of a high. His eyes, which he realized were closed, opened to see her. Her eyes were shut, mouth parted and he couldn’t help but kiss her lips. His mask got in the way, which made her look at him funny but she kissed him back just the same. He moved a little and they felt the stickiness of their situation. She laughed breaking the kiss as he slid out of her. He helped her up and off the table. She wobbled, but he caught her. He laughed again, a chilling sound to anyone else, as he picked up her discarded panties only to drop them as her hands slid his pants to the floor.

“Care for a little strip tease, Scarecrow?”

She began to walk to his safety shower, shedding her skirt in the process. He followed her stepping out of his pants and kicking them to the side. Once again ready to take her.

“Oh, I don’t know Becky; some of my straw might fall out.”

“Well, then I’ll just have to settle for Mr. Crane.”

Becky pulled off his mask and tossed it on top of her underwear. With one pull of a lose thread his shirt split down the middle; it landed next to his pants. Jonathan grabbed his wife by her waist and pushed her, using his body, into the shower.

“Whatever you say Mrs. Crane.”

…

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! Jon finally got some, or has been getting some…well, you get my point. I like this couple and I think I want to mess around with them a little more, because the ending in the comic wasn’t very believable for me. Jon finally starts being a cool villain and then “No! You’re crazy. I’d rather die…” & Batman. It ends with him getting laughed at.
> 
> Poo. On. The. Writers. 
> 
> Not really, but that’s what fan fiction is for! :P


End file.
